


In Crime

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [38]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jeremy came up to Ryan’s house for some scheduled down time, someone else answered the door.“Hello,” Agent Gavin Free said. “You must be Jeremy. Lovely to meet you.”--In which Jeremy has a Friends-With-Benefits deal with Ryan, but then learns he has a thing going on with another agent.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fill the Void [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 42





	In Crime

Jeremy took gymnastics as a kid because he hated team sports. Gymnastics could include some team sports, but for the most part it was all on him to be exemplary. All on his own time to make the improvements, to get the scores, get the prizes, move further up the ranks. His coach was super impressed with him. Even said if he continued down this road, he’d have a shot at qualifying for the Olympics.

That was until Jeremy broke his leg in his junior year of high school and that ended his hopes of becoming a world renowned gymnast.

Somewhere when he turned nineteen, twenty—not old enough to get into bars—he was given a job opportunity. 

“I’ve seen your routines before,” he was told after getting his ass picked up off the ground outside of a club he couldn’t get into _because he wasn’t fucking old enough._ “You’re good.”

“Was, pal,” he said. “Broke my leg spring training. I’m _out._ ”

The man smiled at him. “Wasn’t talking about gymnastics, kid.”

* * *

That’s how he ended up as part of a hitman recruitment strategy. Going from low expectations as a college drop out to being a paid to kill hitman definitely threw Jeremy for a loop. But money was money and it was _good_ money.

And Jeremy loved the solo work. He was good. Mid-tier good. It was better than the low-tier level, which got the shit assignments, but a little less than top-tier stuff. The best-of-the-best. The cream of the crop. They got the more difficult assignments, the ones that often took weeks at a time to accomplish. Jeremy didn’t need that stress. He didn’t need that attention on him, so he strove for mediocrity and called it a day. Cashed in his payments and lived in mediocre luxury. That was until he was required to team up with Agent Haywood that threw his entire life schedule for a loop.

He prided himself on working solo, but apparently Haywood needed help on an assignment and he was the only one available at the time to fly out and meet him.

When he knew of Haywood was: he had a rumored one hundred percent success rate. He could charm the socks off of anyone one minute and could kill you without even blinking an eye. Sometimes his methods were slightly unorthodox because sometimes he liked to leave messages. He explained it to Jeremy one time as they were both set up on the roof across from their target’s building.

“Sometimes I dig a little too deep into any target’s history,” he said. “And you dig up something real nasty. Like they cheated on their partner, cheated a lot of people out of their money. One time—” he laughed “—I found out a target kicked a dog once. So I painted ‘puppy hater’ in blood on the walls after I killed him.”

“That’s seriously messed, up,” Jeremy said.

“Yeah,” Ryan said. “But it scares the hell out of people who abuse their pets.”

Jeremy still liked to think of himself as the lone wolf, but Ryan, he found, was actually fun to work with. And when they went out for dinner after a successful hit, Jeremy asked, “Your room or mine?”

“Yours,” Ryan said as he wolfed down his burger. “I don’t think my neighbours like me.”

That nature of a hitman was that for the most part their blood ran hot. Ran hotter after a hit. All the adrenaline and fury had to go somewhere. So it was either draw attention to yourself in public, or fuck it out with a willing partner. Ryan was perfectly willing.

It became a habit whenever they were in the same city. Just go to each other and work out that excess energy. It as an Friends-With-Benefits relationship and nothing more, but one day when Jeremy came up to Ryan’s house for some scheduled down time, someone else answered the door.

“Hello,” Agent Gavin Free said. “You must be Jeremy. Lovely to meet you.”

Now what Jeremy had with Ryan wasn’t really official. Not in any sense of the word, but Jeremy was a bit possessive. Especially when Ryan was coming to the door resting a hand on Gavin’s hip, shirtless, having just stepped out of the shower it seemed.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Ryan said. “We were just about to turn on Fast and Furious.”

“Uh, nah. It’s not important,” Jeremy said. “I’ll see you at the debriefing tomorrow.”

It’d be a lie if he didn’t say he was jealous. He was. That was what this was all about. Now, he _knew_ Ryan slept with other agents. That was nothing new, but this was more about how Ryan was proposing Netflix and Chill with Agent Free, of all people, where Jeremy was here for a booty call.

Agent Gavin Free was top tier stuff. He was allowed to choose what targets he hit, how much he worked, even how much he got paid. If Ryan was efficient, Gavin was a fucking natural. He had all the skills a hitman needed and then some. Good looks, all around likeable person. Free was typically what everyone strove to be in this organization. But not Jeremy. He knew of Icarus, and being top-tier would take him too close to the sun in his opinion. Ryan often jumped between mid-tier and top-tier which was why Jeremy was okay with him. But adding Gavin into the mix? That didn’t bode well for him.

Ryan eventually cornered him because a) Ryan was good at tailing people and b) Jeremy could give less of a rat’s ass to his daily routine when he was off duty.

“We need to talk,” Ryan said.

Jeremy continued walking, but Ryan kept pace. “Are we breaking up or something? Thought we have to be in a relationship beforehand.”

“Jeremy, please.”

The way he said it made Jeremy pause. That’s how Jeremy found himself on a café patio having a heart to heart with his _FWB_.

“I want to start by saying sorry,” Ryan said. “If I’d known having Gavin there with me would set you off, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“It’s not that. It’s not like I care.”

“But you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t have left like that. So what is it?”

“Well, it’s like I don’t mix play and work.”

Ryan rolled his eyes fondly. “Then what am I to you?”

“It’s … different,” he said, looking at the lid of his coffee cup.

“How so?”

“Well, Gavin’s Gavin. Fucking hitman royalty. And what the fuck are you doing here? We’re not even dating.”

Ryan rolled his eyes again. “Not, but I don’t want you moping around all miserable like. You don’t even know the guy.”

“I don’t fraternize with people easily.”

“Well, this is going to get awkward. Because was just handed an assignment. That needs all three of us.”

Jeremy sat back in disbelief. “Oh, god.”

* * *

Working with Gavin was good. He was an absolute professional on the field. It was just in their down time that Jeremy got a bit concerned.

Gavin was naturally flirty and sought out Ryan every moment they were off the clock. Jeremy didn’t mind that. No. What he did mind was that if Ryan weren’t there, Gavin would sidle up next to Jeremy even if Jeremy wasn’t acting kindly towards him.

“I’ll win you over yet, Jeremy,” he said.

“Yeah, but before you do, pick up your clothes. This place is a mess.”

Gavin huffed lightly. “Whatever you say, Jer.”

Work went quite well, but, yeah, Jeremy was a bit jealous whenever he came home and saw Ryan and Gavin cuddling on the couch, or walking out of the bathroom together, or acting cutesy in the kitchen together. They invited him of course. There was nothing stopping him from joining them, but there was a mental block there stopping him from going any further. And he didn’t know what to do about it.

“You could just stop thinking about it, you know,” Gavin said over the rim of his mug. “What’s the harm in getting to mess around with the best of the best.”

“Uh, because you call yourself the best of the best? I don’t know what you know about me, but I very much like where I am on the hitman hierarchy.”

“Still,” Gavin said, voice lowering just a bit. “Wouldn’t it be something to say you got to get down with me?”

Jeremy cringed. “You can just say sex you know. _God._ ”

Gavin laughed. “If you want, I can stop whatever I have with Ryan.”

“No, I couldn’t do that to you.”

He shrugged. “If it’ll make you like me a bit more, I’d do it. I don’t want to piss you off.”

Jeremy sighed and turned to face him directly. “I don’t do relationships.”

“What a coincidence! Neither do I!”

“Well, maybe we can figure something out.”

Figuring something out equaled three hitmen in the same bed. It wasn’t the best time Jeremy’s ever had, but it was something. So the next time Jeremy gets the call that he needs to work with Gavin, Ryan asks, “Room for one more?”


End file.
